


New Year, New Look

by sayitwithwords



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki - Freeform, F/M, Happy Ending, High School, Light Angst, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, kuroko no basuke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayitwithwords/pseuds/sayitwithwords
Summary: You weren't sure what had changed, but as soon as a new month came around and your second year was about to start, you decided not to linger on those feelings anymore. You knew there were a lot of them you couldn't just erase, but you'd learn to live with them. You would move on. And if you had to cut your hair to try and cut memories too, it was nothing but a small effort.





	New Year, New Look

With another glance at the mirror by the door, you watched as your soft hair fell against your shoulders, shorter than it'd ever been before. You sighed and tapped your fingers on the desk. That cut meant new year new look for you.  
  
It used to be longer than Momoi's, shiny and easy to run fingers through. Perhaps that was why Daiki liked it so much. Over the year, he'd gained the habit of coming from behind you in the halls, grabbing your ponytail and giving it a gentle pull, sliding his fingers down its length.  
"It's so soft, (f/n). I like it." He used to say, and you'd just shrug and give your books full attention, praying he wouldn't notice the blush on your cheeks.  
  
You were shy, reserved, and it was always hard for you to make friends. If it hadn't been for Momoi and, by addition, Daiki, you'd have been a loner. But it didn't happen, because those two had made it clear they wanted you near; they considered you a friend. And that made you feel so loved and cared about it was probably the reason you found yourself falling for Daiki.  
  
It wasn't hard to love him at all. He was lazy, stubborn, but it was impossible not to notice how big his heart was. His eyes held a glint that screamed fight, perseverance. And you idolized that, you'd made it your biggest wish to be the reason why he fought the laziness away and made a huge comeback, whether in basketball or his studying.  
  
Unfortunately, it seemed it was unrequited. Daiki hadn't told you that himself, but Momoi seemed uneasy about the situation. You'd told her about it one day after classes, feeling in great need of talking your feelings out to someone. Of course, that did nothing but make her worry about you.   
  
She seemed to believe you'd end up hurt. Sobbing and dragging your feet, the weight of rejection tearing you down.   
"His broken personality," Momoi said "it'll tear you apart. Don't let this happen, (f/n)-chan."  
  
You weren't sure what hurt you the most: how certain she was he didn't like you back, or the fact you didn't love yourself enough to believe it either. It was painful either way, so you'd decided to let him go.  
  
You didn't know you had it in you to fake so many smiles, but you tried. And you were able to keep Daiki as a friend, false words of happiness leaving your mouth, laughing with him. It didn't matter how you felt, you didn't want to lose him as someone dear.  
  
You did not. But life didn't want you together either. And it all came crashing down on you that damned day you were late for basketball practice. You didn't mean to be held down by the English teacher, but there were some matters to discuss about your essay and there was no other time. As late as you were, you stopped at the door and peeked inside the gym, noticing only a pair of voices were heard.  
  
And there they stood. Momoi and Daiki, closer than what was considered natural, his strong arm wrapped around her shoulders and the most beautiful and kind smile on his lips. She was laughing and hitting his chest playfully, but there was a relaxed aura surrounding them. There was no doubt they were old friends; or a couple. A sweet one.  
  
A tear stained your cheek and you took a step back. You didn't want to assume, you knew how misunderstandings started because of assumptions and both of them deserved better from you. Still, your hands shook, your feet moved far away from the gym. A mess of thoughts swam around in your head, tangling with each other and leaving only knots.   
  
It was hard to discern what was right or wrong, what kind of attitude you should've had from that day on. But the hurt was strict, it forced you to stay away, to avoid eye contact in hopes it would stop hurting. They tried, both of them tried to call you up and talk to you, but you ran away as much as you could, until they got the message.  
  
You could feel their confusion every time you left them behind on the school's hall,  but you couldn't bring yourself to approach them at all. To tell them you were mad and hurt and angry. For something as petty as jealousy, no less.  
  
You weren't sure what had changed, but as soon as a new month came around and your second year was about to start, you decided not to linger on those feelings anymore. You knew there were a lot of them you couldn't just erase, but you'd learn to live with them. You would move on. And if you had to cut your hair to try and cut memories too, it was nothing but a small effort.   
  
"(f/n)? Breakfast is ready, you don't want to be late." Your mom yelled from the kitchen.   
With a last sigh, you gave your cheeks two encouraging slaps and examined yourself in the mirror one last time.  
"You look cute, (f/n). There won't be failed crushes or pathetic reactions this year. You'll do just fine."   
  
You grabbed your bag and left the room, trying to convince your stubborn mind those words weren't just a blanket for your pain.  
  


* * *

  
So far, so good. Lunch time was over and no sight of Daiki at all. You'd almost bumped into Momoi after your first class, but managed to avoid a confrontation with a small apology. You couldn't help but notice she seemed disappointed with the attitude, but you needed to ignore the shame and think more about yourself... right?  
  
As you left the cafeteria, wondering if you'd be able to ignore them the whole year, someone pulled on some strands of your hair. Your eyes widened in recognition, not only the gesture but the fragrance that hit your nostrils. Turning around, your eyes met Daiki's.  
"You cut your hair."  
  
His voice made you weak in the knees. You hadn't heard it for so long, and how you'd craved for it. You tried not to seem shocked, but the mess of thoughts installed in your brain didn't let you give back nothing but a dumb sound. He frowned.  
"I liked it long, (f/n)."   
  
"It was too long." You muttered, looking down at your hands. "I decided to change a bit this year. I'm kind of busy right now, and-"  
"Sure you are." Daiki rolled his eyes and pulled you by the hand. "How've you been? It's been a pain without you nagging around."  
  
Your cheeks were burning but you refused to look embarrassed. It didn't matter how much you pulled back though, he wouldn't let go of your hand. In a desperate attempt, you resorted to begging.   
"Let me go, please. I don't want this."  
He glanced back at you but kept dragging you out the doors and through the school. When you reached a bench outside, he let you go.  
  
"Want to explain?"  
"Do I have something to explain?" You rubbed your hand as if he'd burned you.   
"Yeah. Why'd you stop talking to us? Out of fucking nowhere."  
  
In a spurt of anger, you crossed your arms and looked up at him. If he wanted to talk about it, you would. Even if it killed you inside to remember that day, and if it felt like the pain would start bothering you every night again, you would indulge him.   
  
"Because I wanted to. I don't have to tell you, and I have a class to attend in a bit."  
He sighed, the pain you felt mirrored in his own eyes. It brought tears to yours. But you didn't cry, and as you looked down again, his hand forced your chin up.   
  
You were so close, the closest you've ever been to Daiki. You could notice his lashes, but your eyes seemed more interested on his lips, no matter how hard you would try to look away.  
"What happened?" His voice was soft but demanding.   
  
With a pout, that you immediately decided was ridiculous and unnecessary, you let your tears fall. You took it all on your bottom lip, biting as hard as you could to hold your sobs down. With an ugly sniffle, you finally whispered:   
"I didn't want to get in the middle. You were getting closer to each other and... I didn't want to ruin it."  
  
"With Momoi?" His brows furrowed right before he exploded in a fit of laughter. Cleaning your tears, you felt your heart breaking into a million pieces yet again. Your life was a mess. "You're ridiculous, (f/n)."  
  
"I know." It was a lame thing to say, but you couldn't help it. You stood there, rubbing the sleeve of your uniform against your cheeks insistently, wiping tears away. It was only when you felt his hands keeping yours away that you stopped.   
  
Stunned, you watched how that beautiful smile you had seen that day appeared on his face again. There was no one else there to be the cause of it.   
"(f/n), stop crying."   
  
"Don't," you choked on your cries and stepped back, forcing his hands off your face "don't laugh at my feelings, please. Don't give me beautiful smiles, don't lead me on." You ignored the way he widened his eyes at your words and looked him right in the eyes. "I cut my hair because you liked it and I want to cut you from my life. I want to forget you. So please, I beg you, leave me alone."  
  
With that last plead, you turned and tried to leave, but his insistent hand grabbed yours again. As you were ready to yell at his face, his lips crashed against yours and you found yourself breathless. His forehead bumped against yours a bit forcefully and you both groaned in pain. Still, he didn't let go. In fact, his hand left your wrist in order to rest on your cheek.  
  
You were certain your heart was racing too fast. It wasn't the perfect kiss; it was awkward and not planned at all, but it was Daiki. And you could smell his fragrance all over, feel his lips against yours and it intoxicated you. It was your first kiss and your forehead would hurt for days from the hit, but you wouldn't change it.   
  
It was all it took to untangled the thoughts on your mind. It made it clear to you that you would never be able to forget him, or see him as just a friend. He would always be your first love and you couldn't just shove those feelings away and try to kill them. They wouldn't die, no matter the time or the distance.  
  
Your eyes refused to open for a bit after he broke the kiss. He left a noisy but short peck on your lips again and sighed.   
"Momoi is stupidly in love. With Kuroko. I like to believe I'm stupidly in love too, like, I'm a really fucking idiot in love." He ran his fingers through your hair. "I'm sorry I let you go. I should've forced this conversation way earlier. (f/n), I love you too."  
  
"Please, if..."  
"It's true. I'm not giving you beautiful smiles and words out of kindness. I'm not used to it, but if you'll have me, I'll try my best to make you happy."  
  
He snorted when you sniffle again.   
"Will you smile for me, now? Don't cry over nothing, dumbass."  
"I'm sorry." You were so relieved, so in love. It was stupid but it made so much sense. You couldn't help but cry anyway.   
  
"C'mon, I'll walk you to class, you cry-baby." He hugged your shoulders and squeezed you closer, his eyes filled with humor. You hid your face in his chest for a second and groaned, thinking about Momoi and how bad you had made her feel too. She didn't deserve it.   
"I have to apologize to Momoi, she was all caught up in this mess too."  
  
"She'll be fine. Happy that you're back. We missed you, you know?" His arm slid off your shoulders but his fingers intertwined with yours.  
"I missed you too. It's been a pain to ignore you but... I thought I was protecting myself."  
  
"I get it, (f/n)." You watched him as he stared at a group of first years that seemed very shocked to see you both holding hands. "I'm to blame too. I could've told you I liked you, but I didn't. Let's just try and make some new and better memories, alright? We don't need to hurt each other anymore."  
  
You smiled, thoughts of a future together with Daiki erasing the uneasiness that followed you around at all times. At least at that moment, you were safe. You were happy. The best to do was to enjoy the feeling and make it worthy.  
"Alright."  
  
He smirked and pulled you by the hand, landing another kiss on your lips. You smiled a bit at the sound of some gasps in the hall, too in love to care. He smiled back and whispered something against your hair. Maybe it wasn't supposed to be heard, but you did. And you smiled yet again.  
  
"Let's own this damn school together from now on."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I've had this work published for a few years now on DeviantArt, but I re-wrote it yesterday and I couldn't be happier! I can definitely see the improvement in my writing and it makes me a bit more confident! I hope you guys enjoy, leave me some feedback!


End file.
